Crónicas del capitan kurosaki
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Al derrotar a Aizen ,Ichigo no pierde sus poderes pero eso llama la atención de Yamamoto. Ahora como Capitán comandante del Seireitei ,Ichigo deberá de protegerlo de todas las fuerzas enemigas que quieren causarle daño. Pero también deberá lidiar un montón de mujeres que desean estar con el. Superharem Ichigo. Un montón de Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki.**

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite kubo.**

**Este fic estará cargado de Smut y batallas, para quienes no saben clasificación Smut significa historias estilo eróticas, a diferencia de los Lemmon, estos son mas detallados y mas gráficos además que se centran en simplemente en pornografía literaria, para que entiendan tiene palabra como "coño o polla" **

**Como sabrán, Fanfiction hizo una exterminación de este tipo de historia hacia unos meses atrás, es por ello que historia rate "M" son borradas pero en yourfanfiction, se puede encontrar buenas obras de estas, aunque son de ingles.**

**Esto tendrá Ichigo-Super harem y para que conste, habrá muchos enemigos.**

* * *

_Inicia Kurosaki Ichigo._

-Tensa Zangetsu….-murmuro Ichigo mientras miraba como lentamente tanto su espíritu de Zampaktou y todo su mundo espiritual desaparecía lentamente frente a sus ojos. Había logrado ganar a Aizen pero el costo es grande ,perdería sus poderes espirituales y aunque eso le hubiera gustado no hacia unos meses atrás ,ahora no ,sabia que nada será igual pero era un sentimiento horrible ver perder al ser mas cercano suyo así nada mas. Los sacrificios que debía de hacer cuando quería y debía proteger a otros. No se arrepentía de su decisión en usar el Getsuga final pero igual dolía.

-**Ichigo…yo…-**El espíritu de la Zampaktou estiro su mano hacia su compañero y amigo de tanta batallas, él tampoco quería irse pero esa era la consecuencia de la técnica final, no había de otra. El joven de cabello naranja y el espíritu de cabello castaño estiraron sus manos hacia el otro con el objetivo de estrecharla…de dar una señal de que el otro fue un gran compañero. Fue un gran pero…

-**¡y una mierda! ¡deténganse ustedes dos!-**Un grito un poco molesto pero malicioso retumbo por todo el lugar e Ichigo y tensa Zangetsu miraron a su derecha como encima de una espada negra se encontraba el Hollow de Ichigo que sonreía maliciosamente mientras acomodaba encima de su cabeza su gran mascara. A Ichigo no se le paso por algo que a diferencia de todo, su Hollow seguía muy estable-**Ya se estaban poniendo muy sentimental ¿eh, verdad? ¡Pandas de maricas! ¡Ya dejase de bobadas y tranquilícense! ¡No dejare que mi existencia se desvanezca así de repente!**

**-**¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-Como respuesta, el Hollow sonrió maliciosamente antes de que diera un gran grito que hizo retumbar todo, en poco segundos, lentamente los edificios volvían a su forma normal solo que a los lejos había un gran bosque lleno de arboles negros y secos y por si fuera poco Ichigo noto que en el cielo había una luna aunque el cielo mismo seguía siendo de un tranquilo color azul. Ichigo de inmediato noto que todo el lugar estaba estable y el aun podía sentir energía espiritual. El abrió la boca impactado-…Tú…..pero ¿Cómo?

-**¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Creíste que te desharía de mi, eh, rey?! ¡Pues créelo que no! La cosa es que si ,tu ibas a perder tus poderes pero yo en el ultimo momento descubrir que no estoy ligado a las reglas de esa técnica ,dicta que pierdes tus poderes de shinigami ,yo soy tu poder Hollow ,es una cosa muy diferente por lo que la verdad ,yo no tengo que desaparecer ¡hehehehe!**

**-**¡eso no explica nada pendejo! ¡Habla ya!

-**oi, oi Rey, déjame hablar tonto, esa es la cosa, pensé que te convertirías en un Hollow completo siendo yo únicamente tu poder restante pero ¿Qué crees? Mi poder es tan grande que técnicamente ¡soy un arrancar! Y lo viendo que tan jodido estabas por perder al viejo ,decidí dar mi pequeño poder shinigami a ti y así evitar la perdida total de Zangetsu ,solo que ahora serás incapaz de acceder al Getsuga Tenshou final pero igual tienes un gran poder espiritual.**

**-**¿En serio?-Pregunto Ichigo esperanzando y al ver como su Hollow sonreía burlonamente y acomodaba la mascara plana negras con líneas blanca que bajaban desde la frente y cruzaba los ojos dio un salto para ir directamente al bosque negro a la lejanía dejando solo al pelinaranja y al espíritu. Ichigo se giro hacia Tensa Zangetsu que flexionaba con una expresión curiosa sus manos.

-**Parece que es cierto, parcialmente no perdiste tus poderes, tus poderes Hollow se disminuyo gradualmente pero eso no es importante. Parece que seguiremos juntos Ichigo-**Con una sonrisa Tensa Zangetsu despidió a Ichigo que sentía que volvía lentamente a la conciencia. Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, por un momento no sintió su poder espiritual, el miro que se encontraba en el suelo siendo supervisado por Urahara y Chad pero antes de que hablara Ichigo dio un gemido ahogado al sentir de improvisto un gran pique de su poder espiritual para regresar a un estado que nadie cercano a él lo sintiera. Era porque tenía tanto poder que es difícil para que otros lo sientan e incluso Aizen no lo sintió al principio aun cuando este había tenido un gran pique de poder por la Hōgyoku.

-_Parece que aun poseo todo mi poder pero… _Urahara, Chad, deme espacio hombre, que estoy bien-Se quejo Ichigo sentándose en el suelo, Urahara miro curioso a Ichigo, el juraba que el poder espiritual del sustituto se estaba desapareciendo para despues regresar a su estado normal. Chad únicamente asintió en silencio y se apartó para darle espacio a su mejor amigo. Despues de unos dos minutos tratando de regular su respiración Ichigo se puso de pie siendo aun observado por Urahara que saco, de la nada claro, su abanico y lo poso frente a su rostro.

-¡ala, Ichigo! Parece que no perdiste tus poderes, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué?

-Parece que mi Hollow interior evoluciono tanto que alcanzo a convertirse en un arrancar _eso explica lo que ocurrió con Ulquiorra, entonces eso fue lo mismo que hizo el tipo ese ciego compañero de Aizen, una resurrección, pero da lo mismo _y uso sus latentes poderes shinigamis para mantener los mismos aun despues de usar el Getsuga Tenshou final pero sé que ahora jamás podre volver a usarlo.

-¡Enhorabuena Ichigo! Esto es algo muy bueno, será mejor que descanses, has hecho una gran ayuda al derrotar a Aizen-Comento Urahara lo ultimo sombríamente mirando como, no muy lejos, la estatua en la que estaba sellada el shinigami renegado. Ichigo asintió gravemente igual y mirando a su alrededor noto que únicamente estaban ellos tres solo y eso confundió al sustituto, acomodando los mechones de pelo frente sus ojos, él se giro hacia su amigo grandulón.

-Oi Chad ¿y los otros?

-Una arrancar vino aquí a pedir ayuda de Orihime para curar a uno de los suyos-Comento Chad y al ver como Ichigo alzaba una ceja confundido ,decidió continuar-No se mucho pero parece ser que ese arrancar fue traicionado por Aizen.

-¿En serio? Ese desgraciado de Aizen. Sera mejor echarle un vistazo, intenten seguidme chicos-Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa descarada para posteriormente desaparecer usando un Shunpo siendo seguido por Urahara y Chad aunque este ultimo le costó un poco. Así en varios parpadeos llegaron hacia el centro de Karakura (la ciudad había regresado a la normalidad a la vista que la guerra había terminado) en donde se encontraba Orihime junto a Rukia y Renji que veían a la primera curar a un grupo de cuatros Arrancars femeninas. Ichigo apareció entre ellos y le sonrió altaneramente-¡yo!

-¡Ichigo!-Hablaron Rukia y Renji sorprendidos al ver que antes estaba en agonía compañero pero que ahora mismo parecía estar bien aunque Renji sintió como ,por un segundo ,un gran peso caía por todo su cuerpo y supo que era la presión espiritual de Ichigo y se quedo estático no solo eso sino que notaba que únicamente el y Urahara tenían temblores ocasionales fueron afectado por lo mismo ,en poca palabra ,para shock del pelirrojo ,el poder de Ichigo era tan grande que no era notable para la mayoría y únicamente siendo el y Urahara que tenían Bankai podían sentir una pequeña parte del poder del sustituto. En poca palabra solo capitanes pueden sentir el poder de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-_Que poder en bruto ¿Cómo logro obtenerlo así de la nada?-_Se pregunto Renji mientras Rukia y Orihime le hacia preguntas a Ichigo que contentamente con honestidad. Renji suspiro en voz baja , cuando supo que Ichigo podía perder sus poderes en cierto sentido ,se sintió aliviado ,no es porque sentía celos por Ichigo ,por el amor de dios podía considerar al cabello naranja un gran amigo ,sino que era la cámara de los 46 ,verían como un peligro a Ichigo por ser hasta quizas mas poderoso que el capitán Yamamoto y ahora que tenia estable sus poderes ,podría suceder tantas cosas y como Ichigo seguía siendo humano ,podría ser a los ojos de los políticos y nobles un peligro. Era confuso pero contando lo que ocurrió a los Bonts, a los Quincys, .a los Vizards, eso y muchas más se podían entender el pensamiento de Renji. Él no quería que le ocurriera algo malo a su amigo.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquila Rukia, estoy bien, mi poder espiritual esta estable pero supongo que debo de verificar despues…. Pero díganme ¿Por qué estas curando estas Arrancars Orihime?-No lo dijo con hostilidad ,solo con una tranquila curiosidad ,el jamás odio a los Arrancars ,es decir ,si ,tuvo rabia contra algunos pero era solo porque eran sus enemigos , Nnoitra era una mierda .le cayo mal Ulquiorra con su aptitud , Yammy era un imbécil pero en general los Arrancars no le caían mal ,Grimmjow lo consideraba un gran rival y Nel era alguien que él quería mucho aun con el poco tiempo en conocerla ,eso son tipos de relaciones que se forjan cuando uno esta cerca de la muerte con alguien y sin dudar ,Ichigo confiaba absolutamente en Nel ,si podía hacerlo con ella ,quizas podía hacerlo con todos los Arrancars que no siguiera a Aizen. Y por lo que podía entender, si Orihime estaba curando a esas cuatros, entonces debía de tener una razón muy valida.

-Porque ella me lo pidió Ichigo, yo….no podía dejarlas así, mi deber es curar a los heridos, no puedo fallar en mi palabra, la guerra ya ha terminado y es innecesario tener mas muertes-contestó con una sonrisa Orihime, Ichigo bufo en voz baja sonriendo levemente, Orihime siempre ayudaba a los necesitados, hasta a los que son sus supuestos enemigos, debía de admitir que para que alguien haga algo así debe de tener un gran sentido de la moral. El volteo a ver a las Arrancars y por un segundo se sonrojo pero recupero la cordura rápidamente, había una chica de cabello negro azulado, una morena de cabello castaño, una pelinegra con destello verdoso y finalmente la que le saco un sonrojo era una mujer de piel morena de cabello rubios finos y lo que le llamo la atención es el provocativo traje que poseía. Ichigo interiormente intento recuperar la compostura pero no podía, su Hollow se estaba riendo a montones.

-Bien, la guerra termino, es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado y centrarnos en el futuro, buen trabajo Orihime…. Pero ¿Cómo se hirieron?

-Eso puedo respondértelo yo Ichigo-contentó alguien que apareció a lado de Ichigo ,se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Shinji que se notaba estaba en desgate pero lo que llamo la atención a todos y horrorizo a niveles menores por igual fue que traía en sus brazos a Hiyori con la mitad de su cuerpo faltante. Shinji con rapidez dejo a Hiyori dentro del campo de curación de Orihime y todo vio como lentamente pero con seguridad, el cuerpo de Hiyori se reconstruía. El líder de los Vizards se volvió a su compañeros y compañía- Si, si, ahora que esta aquí, ella estará mejor, menos mal que Unohana logro estabilizar a Hiyori hasta que pude venir aquí. Bueno, según supe, las Arrancars menores fueron quemadas por el viejo de Yamamoto y la morena fue atacada a traición por Aizen, supongo que ya no será un problema.

-Mmmm bueno yo…..-Ichigo se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Él se da la vuelta para encontrarse a un muy mal herido Yamamoto pero que intentaba mantener estable, a su lado lo acompañaba Unohana y Soi fon, esta ultima viendo como en el centro de curación del poder de Orihime habían unas Arrancars y una Vizards que recuperaba su parte perdida, la capitana de la segunda división brevemente pensó en ir a recuperar su brazo perdido pero se centro en lo primordial, ser guardaespalda del capitán comandante. Yamamoto por otro lado pensaba algo muy diferente.

-_El poder de este chico a aumentando tanto en tan poco tiempo, en unos años quizas pueda superarme y no tengo que adivinar lo que ocurrirá con la cámara de los 46…. creo que….será difícil pero podrá resultar…_Kurosaki Ichigo, necesito hablarte por un momento. Es sumamente importante-Hablo con voz de acero Yamamoto y se dio la vuelta caminando con cuidado pero con decisión lejos de los demás, Unohana iba a seguirlo pero el shinigami mayor negó con la cabeza. Ichigo brevemente pensó en que hacer pero mirando a las Arrancars, a Shinji, a Hiyori y a todos en general decidió seguir a Yamamoto, no sabia porque pero sentía que lo que hablaría seria algo importante. El logro alcanzar a Yamamoto y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que tuvieron bien lejos de los demás.

-_¿Qué querrá conmigo?-_Pensó el pelinaranja y no pudo evitar pensar que quizas sucederá algo malo a sus amigos, él no podía permitir que su gente querida sea lastimada, el tenia una misión general de toda su existencia y esa era proteger, nadie le hara dudar en su mayor deseo. Yamamoto estudio por un momento al adolescente frente suyo, le recordaba a si mismo, un joven impulsivo que intentaba volverse mas fuerte para proteger el futuro. Tenia todo lo necesario, lo que Yamamoto ha estado buscando en alguien desde hacia siglos, las bases de….

-Ichigo Kurosaki, viendo que lograste derrotar por ti mismo a Aizen y contribuiste un gran servicio a la sociedad de almas en este asunto que no tenias nada que ver, yo…

_-Espero que no sea nada malo._

-Te nombro mi sucesor como capitán de la primera división y en general de la sociedad del alma-dijo con calma pero serio haciendo alusión que él no estaba bromeando. Ichigo se quedo en silencio con una mirada de shock, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente sin orden alguno. Ichigo no sabia que en ese momento ,su vida ya no será la misma nuevamente ,ocurrirá cosas fuera de lo común y posiblemente un enemigo de gran poder aparecerá en el futuro pero en ese momento ,Ichigo únicamente pudo hacer lo que muchas personas han hecho cuando le han dado una gran noticia así….

-¡QUE MIERDA!

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Como notaran, este fic se tratara de Ichigo como capitán y sus encuentros con algunas chicas, también habrá enemigos claro, aunque no serán los de la saga actual del anime, es difícil esos nombres, pero como sea, me desvié. Un punto es que las chicas mencionadas en este capitulo serán parte del harem pero no estoy seguro de incluir a Rukia, tengo mis razones pero no lo duden, soy fan de ichiruki así que mis razones es por otras cosas. Aunque si desean a Rukia tenga su momento, me avisan.**

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
